


Early Risers

by misura



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Chris wakes up early and enjoys the view.





	Early Risers

No doubt about it: Vin Tanner was a damn fine looking man. It made Chris grateful for a morning that promised to be empty of any and all obligations other than to stay right here in a warm and comfortable bed, to enjoy a rare few hours of leisure.

"Five cents for your thoughts?" Vin said. The early sunlight was hitting his hair just so, making him almost look like an angel or something - not that Chris would ever give voice to such a damn silly thought.

Besides, for all that he was as good a man as Chris had ever met (and better than most), Vin Tanner sure wasn't any more of an angel than Chris himself was.

Chris snorted. "Nothing worth that much. Just reflecting on the fact that I'm looking at a five-hundred dollar view."

Vin grinned. "And aren't you lucky, gettin' to see it for free."

Chris felt lucky, all right - lucky to be alive, and with friends around he could count on. A man by himself might easily find himself slipping down a path that ended with him doing unto others what had been done unto him. A man with friends, and a purpose, now, he might make something of himself yet, put past tragedies behind him and look towards the future. "Oh, I'd say I paid a fair enough price in blood and bullets." None of which he'd begrudged Vin in the slightest.

Hell, he'd bled for complete strangers, and happy enough to do so, if the alternative was someone dying, or getting chased out of their own homes.

"Well. Suppose I should be glad you're not a money-minded type of guy," Vin said.

Chris shrugged. Truth was, five hundred dollars - well, it didn't quite feel real, somehow. More money than he'd ever seen together in his life, or would ever see, most likely, unless Ezra got careless with that fortune he supposedly still kept in his boot. "There's things more important than money."

"You feeling all right?" Vin frowned. "If you're going to be reciting poetry or something, give me some warning first, will you. I'd like to be sitting down for that."

"Actually, my mind was headed in the direction of actions, rather than words," Chris said.

"Ah." Vin looked faintly relieved. Chris made a mental note to ask Buck, or maybe J.D., to find him some poetry. There'd be some teasing, particularly if he went with Buck, but it'd be worth it, to see the expression on Vin's face. "Any particular sort of action?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Chris invited.

"Thought you were enjoying the view," Vin said, looking like he was honest-to-God posing.

"Nah." Chris forced himself to turn his head. "Gets boring after a while."

"Right." Vin chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want you to get bored. Sounds like a waste of a perfectly nice morning, and we don't get all that many of those."

"My thoughts exactly," Chris said, reaching for him.

Vin still beat him to the kiss, but it was a near thing.


End file.
